


Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean wakes up, and while everything is perfect, there's just something that isn't right. "</p><p>Dean just turned 36, and while everything is perfect, there's maybe something else he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing drawing : http://linneart.tumblr.com/post/109057009075
> 
> Just pure fluff, be warned.

Dean wakes up, and while everything is perfect, there’s just something that isn’t right.

Not his bed, still warm and comfy, still smelling a little like Cas, and himself.  
Not his footsteps in the bunker, while he’s careful not to wake up Sammy and Charlie, probably still sleeping the food and booze away.  
Not his coffee, steaming in a cup on the table, waiting for him, like every morning.

It has to be Cas. Cas, kissing him with soft lips, a an absent smile, lost into a book. Cas, who always wakes up before everyone else, to take care of them. He says he likes the silence before the storm they create, he likes to sit and think.

Dean doesn’t mind. He gets up a little early, just to sip his coffee next to the angel, just to bask into the pure moment.

In another world, in a nother life, they could be doing this before work, before waking up the kids and getting them ready for school. He could picture Cas enjoying his peaceful breakfast before starting his day as a teacher, or a writer. He would be a mechanic, probably, or even a cop, why not. It makes him chuckle, and Castiel looks at him with a little smile and raised brows.

Dean Winchester is now 36 years old, and he’s sitting in a bunker, with an angel, dreaming about being a cop and driving his kids to church on sunday. With his angel husband.

He can’t even blame the alcohol. He’s still smiling, but now he thinks he knows what’s wrong. It has to do with his birthday.

It had been a little thing, really. It was hard planning anything when they were all living here together, and he had tried to pretend not to notice the texts Sam was exchanging with Charlie, and the way Cas would ask him about his favorite pie.

It had been nice, to sit there and act surprised, to hug his brother and laugh at their attempt to sing together.

He had tried not to blush too much when Castiel had looked at him as if he was something good, something worthy, and said “Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester”. It was cheesy, and embarassing, really. He had looked at his shoes, because he knew these words were filled with I love you, I need you, You are mine and you are loved, Dean Winchester.

Charlie and Sam had suddenly realised they needed to get the cake, because it had been too much. With Cas’ arms around him, holding him, it was easier to believe.

And suddenly he knows what isn’t right.

"Cas." his voice is rough and it breaks on the edge. Castiel is still smiling. He does that a lot, lately. "Cas, it was my birthday yesterday."

"Yes, Dean, it was. You had fun ?" Dean nods, and his frown is so hard Cas looses his smile a little. "Something is wrong ? Do you need…"

"You don’t have a birthday." He feels stupid, it’s not nice, to remind your angel boyfriend he’s not human, like you. Cas tries really hard, and he’s often frustrated, because humanity is never easy, always forced and teached the hard way. Seeing the look of sadness pass on his boyfriend -God he hates that word- Dean tries to amend. "We need to pick one for you."

"I don’t need a birthday, Dean." Castiel is relaxed, wearing his angel smile, the one Dean loves and hates, because it’s full of love for humanity, but it’s between him and Cas, keeping them apart. He needs Cas to love him like Cas loves Dean.

"I am perfectly fine enjoying yours. And Sam’s, of course."

"Yeah, sure, but…" The angel must sense Dean is trying to form something here, something bigger, and he closes his book. His eyes are a little confused. "But.. maybe we need you to have one ?" He really needs Cas to have one. He doesn’t just want to throw a party and force him to wear a ridiculous hat all day. He needs to plan a surprise, and make him smile, and show him he is loved.

Yes, that’s it. He needs Cas to feel as loved as he had felt. As warm and happy.

And Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Will of Heaven, his man Castiel smiles and shakes his head, laughing a little before grabbing back his book.

"Drink your tea, nerd. We’ll find you a birthday date." Dean smiles in his cup, and realises he’s happy. Soon the kids will wake up, and they’ll need to make them breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find it here, if you wish : http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/109095762154/happy-birthday-dean-winchester
> 
> Kudos, comments, likes, reblogs and any kind of nice interraction are love !


End file.
